magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Echidna Battle Arc
Arc Outline Echidna Battle Arc is the second arc of the Magico series. It contains a sub arc called "Praline's Blessing" where Shion must find a mage that can use that powerful ability to cure humans from illness, misfortune and even a curse. Later he must face the three strongest brothers on the same rank as Shion called "Magi", which they stole something important to complete the ritual of Magico in trade for Emma, which Shion must battle his way through them. Praline's Blessing 'Infiltrating the City' Shion enters a city to find Sister Lily, who can help Emma. When Shion asks a person of her whereabouts, he informs him that she was kidnapped. Shion looks at his ring and remembers what had happened to Emma. It is revealed that the Echidna is awakening and harming Emma. He tells Luu to protect Emma, while he looks for sister Lily. He then concact Anise to talk about the issue. Then someone breaks the church and enters the church while releasing flames. The people then reveal that he is Rogue. 'Shion VS. SVA Rogue' Rogue tells Shion that he heared that he was asking about her and rush back. Rogue then accuse Shion of kidnapping Lily and attacks him. Shion counters and then they both start arguing at each other. The priest the stops them from fighting. Rogue then burns him. 'Looking for Lily' Shion then tells them that he is looking for Lily to help his wife. Rogue doesn't believe Shion and goes to look for Lily. The priest the reveals that Rogue is Lily's childhood friend and Guard. He also tells him that the the town has a flamist to protect the Praline's Blessing. Rogue then drestorys everything in his way, while looking for Lily. Rogue then thinks back to when Lily got the Praline Blessing from her mother and being told that she was kidnapped. Shion then concacts Anise. Anise tells him that their is no information on Lily on the underground network. Anise also tell him that Lily maybe close by. Shion then uses a magic he got from Garlan to find Lily. After Rogue hears stuff about Shion, he goes to him naked. He reveal that he tried to get a scouting agic by acting like a dog. Shion reveals that he found Lily. Rogue asks him to tell hm her location. Shio then tells him that he was looking for him and that she is under the church. Rogue the attacks the church ad burns it. 'Shion, SVA Rogue VS. The Evil Priest' Shion and Rogue then break into the barrier holding Lily. Rogue then tries to free Lily, by burning the vines that hold her. Rogue and Shion easily get caught by the vines. The priest then reveals that the vines will harm Lily if they attack them. The Priest then reveals that he wants to make people sick then heal them with Pralin's blessing to ake money. Shion then wraps the priest with his broom and Rogue burn the straw and the priest. 'Healing Emma' Lily then heals Emma using the Praline's Blessing. Everyone then hugs, and Shion thanks Lily. Rogue then hit Shion and then talk. Shion, Emma, and Luu leave while Lily and Rogue wave them goodbye. When Emma wakes up, Anise then tells Emma that Shon and Luu help her because they love her and that is why they helped her. 'Escaping' While the priest is send to prison, it is revealed that the Magi have escaped from prison and that all three are A ranked black mages. Battle for the Echidna 'Arrival of Magi' An communication bird has been arrived inside Sieg which that Shion is wondering how the bird where been coming inside it. Then the communication bird is then saying that it was easy to get in. After that Shion where been asking who the master of the bird is, the bird then repeated what he said and uses communication smoke to show him his masters. Through the communication smoke, the three Magi's then show their face which a horrible show off against Emma. Emma is suddenly getting afraid of them, which that the three magi's announced that they got the "Three Sacred Garments" for the next ritual of "Dress-Up". After seeing that Melchior has killed one of the guards by twisting it's neck, Emma became more afraid of them which they are inviting them to their island. 'Arrival of the Magi's Hideout' When they arrived at the hideout of the Magi's and entered their battlefield, they where then been suddenly attacked from the flames that are coming from the wall. Shion where then been using a strong barrier to protect Emma, Anise and Luu which Melchior arrives to battle Shion. They're battle begins. 'Shion VS. Melchior' After that they entered the room of Magi, Melchior challenged Shion to battle for the ritual items and for Emma. Melchior then tells Shion why they are doing it, explaining that they will win for sure and that victory would be theirs. In the conversation, Melchior suddenly attacks Shion, which Emma, Luu and Anise where been surprised of seeing it, and are wondering what the magic ability is. The name of the magical technique contains to be from the Phoenix Dragon Magic activating it's technique Thrust. Melchior then explains the ability of his technique. Shion then blocks the attack with his broom. Balthazar is impressed what Shion has done, but his broom that has defended him but the pieces from the broom are falling off and a cut where been seen in Shion's face. Emma is the worried about what she is seeing, Shion then responds that he can heal the wounds by just licking them. Luu tries to eat out from Shion's barrier, which Melchior has been noticed something important. Melchior then tells that he can see through Shion's magic. He then explains what he means: he means that Shion created a strong barrier for the ones for who he cares that no any attack will come from the inside and from the outside. Melchior then continues speaking talking about how he damaged his broom and that he claims that his Phoenix Dragon is superior. He then brings guard that he has been taken from the museum and which he puts Shion checkmate. He then activates one of his strongest Phoenix Dragon magic called "Hellish Wind of Thousand Dragons" which that he warns Shion that if he dodge it that they will die. Shion then protects the guards which he starts to get attacked by the ultimate technique. Emma, Luu and Anise are worried about Shion. Anise then tells Melchior that he is a cowered of abusing human life. Melchior then responds that humans are garbage for his victory. Afterwards, Melchior sees that his technique has been turned, seeing Shion controlling his power. Shion then puts the attack to Melchior which it is claimed that he is defeated. Anise has then noticed that Shion has been badly injured and she thinks if he can get through the battles. 'Aftermath' Shion has been attacked by another technique from the Phoenix Dragon Magic called "Venomous Fangs of the Death Dragon" which paralyzed the body of Shion for 15 minutes. Melchior has then no any magical power left and must restore his magic within a month which he isn't not able to use magic in the progression. 'Luu VS. Balthazar' After that Melchior uses his powerful Phoenix Dragon magic to paralyze Shion, Balthazar stands up starting to attack Shion. Luu then break through the powerful barrier of Shion by using it's Iomante and starts to attack Balthazar. Luu then says that they are their precious, but Balthazar then says that they are all garbage, which that Luu is starting to attack Balthazar. Balthazar then uses his Freezing Curse magic to avoid Luu from looking, hearing and smelling. Balthazar then attacks her, which causes Luu to become overwhelmed with fear. Balthazar start his worst habit. Melchoir then explain that Balthazar love to toy with people. Balthazar then freezes her sense of painand attacks her leg. He then proceeds to end it with his Devil's Blade of Ice Flower. Luu then beginns to remember that her current situation is the same as her first time in the forest. She then find Balthazar and punches him 100 times activate her ultamite attack. Luu the turns into a teenager. Balthazar then fires ice bullets, but Luu takes them out with one punch. Luu then goes to attack, causing Balthazar to create an armor. Luu easily destroys it. Balthazar then activates his ultamite spell, freezing Luu, but Balthazar realizes that Luu was able to defeat him before he caught her in his attack. Balthazar is then sent flying, and Luu is reverted back to a child. 'Death of Brothers' Gaspar tells Shion that he will kill him and take the Echidna. Gaspar then takes Melchior's soul and eats it. Gaspar then summons Balthazar with a key and takes and eats his soul becoming more powerful. After a brief talk with Shion Gaspar gets mad and sumons blades from his scars. 'Shion VS. Gaspar' After Gaspar summons blades, he attacks Shion. Gaspar tells Shion that he can't understand the resolve of his brothers, and Shion was able to cut Gaspars chest. Gaspar was then able to to summon a large sword from then wound and wound Shion. 'Four Brothers' Shion then sees the mark on Gaspar's face and reveal the origins of it. Shion reveal taht they were test subjest for powerful killing magics. Gaspar then reveal taht the mark is proof of their curse and oath of the four brothers. Gaspar then tells them that he was slashed for the magic Howl of Pain. He then reveals their fourth brother Lionel. Lionel the tries a ritual to become a white magician. Lionel reveals that he want to heal his brothers woud for them. He then get teased by Melchior. Gaspar then resolves to make sure his brothers don't become killing machines. After they finally complete the ritual on Gaspar, he attacks their capturer and escapes with his brothers. Later they brothers try to save Lionel but get turned down. Lionel then dies leaves two scars on gaspar face. Gaspar reveal that he want to kill everyone because of what happened to Lionel. 'Shion VS. Gaspar Part II' Gaspar then pulls a sword from that scar her got from Lionel death. He then attacks Shion with it, cracking the Broom Star. Gaspar then breaks the Broom Star and stab Shion in the chest. Gaspar then heads over to Emma. Emma picks up to Shion's broken sword and tres to attack Gaspar but it doesn't work. Gaspar then talks to Emma but she doesn't give up. As Gaspar tries to kill Emma She tells him that she wants to stay with Shion and everyone forever. The wedding bond then activates giving Shion power. Then power was enough to kfix the broken Broom Star. Gaspar then cut himself and pulls out different sword. Shion and Gaspar then clash and Gaspar remembers Lionel's Dying word. He then starts crying and is slashed by Shion.